1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing device for a remote control unit, more particularly to such a housing device built into the main body of a TV set or a video cassette recorder (VCR) and adapted to allow the remote control unit to be stored therein and removed therefrom as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, control units of the type that can be housed in or removed from the main body of the TV or VCR they control have been built into the main body in such a way that they can be made to slide out of the main unit by the force of springs upon the operation of an externally located switch, whereafter the control unit can be removed from the main unit and used to control the TV or VCR from a remote location. However, this conventional arrangement has distinct disadvantages that derive from the fact that a plurality of springs are used for causing the control unit to slidingly project from the main unit. More specifically, since the force exerted on the control unit is not uniform among the plurality of springs, the control unit tends not to slide out smoothly. Moreover, when the control unit is to be replaced, it has to be pushed with the same force on the left and right sides of the case thereof or the locking machanism will not operate to hold it in the housed condition. As a result, the feel of the operation sensed by the user is unpleasant. Still another disadvantage of the conventional arrangement is that since the slide mechanism for the control unit and the lock mechanism for securing it in the main body are separate devices, they have to be installed separately and then linked with each other through a complicated connection procedure. What is more, as the lock mechanism is released by the operation of an externally located switch, it is often difficult to find a good location for the switch because of the limited space available.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a housing device for a control unit that allows the control unit to be smoothly projected from the main unit simply by a push applied to its front surface and allows the control unit to be smoothly pushed into the main unit and securely locked therein by pushing force applied at any point on the front surface thereof.